Part Time Agents
by SweetlilBell
Summary: * FOUR THREE IS UP! * Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu. ( Thank you very much ) Demo...Please read! and Review!
1. Introductions: Part time Agents 1

Sakura Kinomoto- Super Motel & Secret Agent  
  
Syaoron Li- Leader of the Li-Clan & Secret Agent  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji- Famous Designer & Secret Agent  
  
Eriol Hiiragisawa- Manager of a Phone company & Secret Agent  
  
Part Time Agents  
  
Chapter One: Introductions Part Time Agents  
  
There in a room filled with beauty things, lie a girl who was sleeping soundly in her huge bed that was covered by a soft clear sheets covering the bed making it look mysterious and even more beautiful. It was salient until.  
  
" Miss. Kinomoto!" The door rang with knocking and shouting," You're going to be late for your Modeling Sessions!" The girl muffled in her bed quietly hearing the racket that caused her to wake up.  
  
" Argh," The girl groaned rubbing her eyes, and stretching her arms, " What are you talking about.Today is Sunday.argh."  
  
" Today is Monday May 21st Miss. Kinomoto," The maid answered giggling, " and if you don't wake up your going to be late!" With that she heard bangs coming from inside the room, which panicked her so she rushed and see what have happened. Only to see her Mistress has falling down the bed flat on the face, " Uh.Miss. Kinomoto."  
  
" Mou." Sakura groaned, " What time is it?"  
  
" Eleven Thirty," The maid answered with amusement in her tone, " Almost-  
  
" AHHHHHH!!!" The mistress yelled running into the bath room, leaving the maid half shocked at the her mistresses sudden actions, " Lina can you go get my dress for me?"  
  
" Yes Mistress," Lina said smiling in amusement, " That girl never changes." Lina said shacking her head smiling.  
  
" I heard that!" Sakura yelled coming from in the bathroom, making Lina giggle.  
  
~¤~  
  
" Where is that girl!" a man with white hair and a beard yelled in frustrations, " She is always late!!! Especially on the most important day!"  
  
" Please calm down Mr. Taylor," A women with Long purple hair and eyes said smiling," If I'm not wrong she will be here any.second," Like on cue Sakura came dashing in full speed towards the cloths rack, " There she is!"  
  
" Miss. Kinomoto," Mr. Taylor said looking at Sakura who was on her butt, "Daijoubu ka,"  
  
" Hoe." Sakura whispered then turned her head to face Tomoyo," Ohayo! Daidouji- Chan!"  
  
" Ohayo! Sakura-Chan," Tomoyo said smiling sweetly," Mr. Taylor is here to tell you what is your next shoot."  
  
" Hai," Sakura nodded her head smiling standing up and sat on the couch next to Tomoyo.  
  
~¤~  
  
" Shoa- Lang, where the hell have you been?!" a girl with long black hair and ruby eyes yelled," You were supposed to go to the meeting with me an half an hour ago!"  
  
" Sorry gosh!" Shoa-Lang said sweat- dropping, " I was busy with some other business, but you got things taken cared of right?" He said looking at the fuming girl in front of him.  
  
" Yes of course, but not with your help of course." the girl said shacking her head.  
  
" Yeah I know Meiling." Shoa-Lang said rolling he's eyes.  
  
" Anyway what was the business you were tending to that made you so late?" Meiling asked curiously.  
  
" None of your business," Shoa- Lang answered walking into a tall building.  
  
" Come on I'm your cousin tell me!!" Meiling said catching up with Shoa-Lang.  
  
" Stop it your acting childish." Shoa- Lang whispered looking at all the stares people have been giving them, Two well business people were talking like children especially the pretty long haired girl who was jumping up and down fuming at the chest nut haired boy.  
  
~¤~  
  
" Hiiragisawa- san, there's a phone call for you," a young lady said smiling.  
  
" Thank you Min," The dark haired boy said smiling, " Hello, Eriol Hiiragisawa speaking," Eriol said into the phone," Yes of course, I will see you there in a few days then, yes thank you," Eriol said smiling and then put down the receiver," Min-Chan! Come in here for a second.  
  
" Yes?" Min said smiling coming into the room," How may I help you?"  
  
" Hum yeah, can you please call the air port company and get me a ticket for Tokyo," Eriol answered smiling sweetly at the young lady girl who blushed.  
  
" Yes sir," Min said walking out of the door.  
  
~¤~ 


	2. Part time Agents 2

Sakura Kinomoto- Super Motel & Secret Agent  
  
Syaoron Li- Leader of the Li-Clan & Secret Agent  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji- Famous Designer & Secret Agent  
  
Eriol Hiiragisawa- Manager of a Phone company & Secret Agent  
  
Part Time Agents  
  
Chapter Two: Assignment 1 Part Time Agents  
  
"Tomoyo!! Can you please hold up for a second?" Sakura yelled trying to put a highly skimpy two piece on," this swim suit is a little revealing don't you think Tomoyo-Chan?"  
  
" Iie, its supposed to be like that Sakura-Chan it's a swim suit magazines!" Tomoyo answered looking at some paper works," And do you except to where an elegant dress on a swim suit magazines on the front page?"  
  
"Iie." Sakura said walking out of the changing room," How do I look?" Most of the guys in the room all stared straight at sakura now, which sakura gave all of them death glares.  
  
" You look Kawaii.." Tomoyo said stares in her eyes, " Now the photographer is over there,"  
  
" Aright," Sakura nodded and walked towards the photographer who couldn't keep he's eyes off of her," Stop looking baka," Sakura muttered giving him a death glare but didn't noticed because he was to be drooling," icchi.."  
  
" Now Sakura-Chan do your thing," the photographer Azani said smirking, sakura did a pose that made Azani grin even more," that's more like it."  
  
" If he touch me one time, he's fired," Sakura thought to herself," and I'm gone be late for my assignments!"  
  
" I need to go now Ill see you later ok Sakura-Chan?" Tomoyo said waving good-bye to sakura who was smiling and posing for the photographer.  
  
" Aright ill see you later," Sakura answered waving back who was shooting glares at the photographer," and I need to talk to you about something later also so remember!"  
  
" Ok! Ja Ne!" Tomoyo said laughing at Sakura's glaring.  
  
~ " Do you think there ready for this?" a man with black hair that was neatly combed, and was wearing a black suit, with matching shoes and sun glasses said seriously," because this task is really enormous for them to handle!"  
  
" I think they can handle it, there the best agents of all," another man said smiling reassuring the man in front of him," so don't worry, I think they'll won't be in trouble for them I just need to call them now to assign them the assignment."  
  
" Hai," the man said smiling," have a nice day Mr. Lim."  
  
"Sayonara," Mr. Lim said smiling, when the man was totally gone he picked up he's phone and dialed.  
  
~  
  
"Kinomoto its finished can you come over here for a second," the photographer said looking at sakura in way that no one would like, it seemed mysterious.  
  
"What, do you want ?" Sakura said rolling her eyes," better be good because I'm busy- get your fucking hands off of my lap you icchi,"  
  
" Come on." Anzai said smirking with a seductive tone.  
  
" Shit, man you don't know when to stop do you, and you don't want me to get mad," Sakura said wiping he's hands off of her," because you'll regret it."  
  
" Come on you really think I would believe that a girl pathetic like you could beat a big strong man like me? You got to be kidding me," Anzai said smirking, who was still trying to get sakura.  
  
" screw you," Sakura said walking away towards the door, but was held back when Anzai wrap he's arms her waist and pulled her close to him," Kusottare ( bastard, asshole ) ."  
  
" You smell good." Anzai said kissing her neck, with sakura trying to get out of he's arms, but was strongly held back.  
  
"Kuso ( Damn, Shit )," Sakura cursed," get your filthy hands off of me you Kono Yaro ( Bastard, jerk, Asshole )!!"  
  
" Oh come on." Anzai said smirking even more, until sakura spotted the clock and was not pissed.  
  
" Great I'm late I have to get this crap off of me!" Sakura thought to herself," Man." With that Sakura jabbed her elbow into Anzai's Stomach hard making him fall onto the floor groaning," That should do it jerk." Then started running out of the studio and into her car, which was a CLK Mercedes Benz 2001 and drove off. ~  
  
" Man.late late." Shoa-Lang muttered under he's breath. ~  
  
" Hello their Mr. Lim did you call for me?" Eriol said smiling at the old man in front of him who was sitting looking at the window which showed a good view of the city, and he's back to Eriol. Eriol was wearing a black suit like the Mr. Lim and black sunglasses too  
  
" Yes I did, we just need to wait a little longer," The man said until a long haired purple girl came walking in wearing a tight skirt that was really short, Matching shirt that was pushing her chest up high, and black books that came up to her knees also with sun glasses that were also black  
  
" Konnichi-wa Mr. Lim," Tomoyo said smiling sweetly then noticed Eriol looking at her," Konnchi-wa."  
  
~~  
  
Ok. kinda weierd but ok pleae e-mail if you like it and give me some comments! Thank you have a nice day! 


	3. Part time Agents 3

Sakura Kinomoto- Super Motel & Secret Agent  
  
Syaoron Li- Leader of the Li-Clan & Secret Agent  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji- Famous Designer & Secret Agent  
  
Eriol Hiiragisawa- Manager of a Phone company & Secret Agent  
  
  
  
Part Time Agents  
  
Chapter One: Introductions Part Time Agents  
  
  
  
~¤~  
  
" Konnchi-wa Gomen!" Sakura shouted dashing into the room, she was wearing tight black leather pants that were shiny, and a black jacket that was zipped half way up showing a lot of her cleavage and black boots, " Hoe? Tomoyo-Chan?"  
  
" Oye.?" Tomoyo said coaking her head to the side confused," Sakura-Chan? " " Nani." Eriol said sweat-dropping," Mr. Lim.what's the meaning of this?"  
  
" Soon," Mr. Lim answered a little amusement in he's tone," Soon, just wait-  
  
" Gomen Nansi!" Syaoron came running in.  
  
" Hoe." Sakura said looking at the chestnut haired boy in front of her, who was wearing a black suit and everything just like the other men in the room," I'm confused."  
  
" What is the meaning of this?" Eriol said looking straight at Mr. Lim concerned," Why is there three more people here?"  
  
" I know." Tomoyo chipped in . " I'm still confused I thought this is only for highly skilled agents.I guess," Sakura said coaking her head to the side confused at what she said.  
  
" Yes I know," Mr. Lim said letting out a small chuckle," You four are the most skillful and professional there is!"  
  
" Ok." Syaoron said glaring.  
  
" Anyways," Mr. Lim said still looking at the window," Today we are here to discuss a new assignment, This assignments involved a major important disk. This disk contains new information that you could not imagine! If that disk come into the wrong hands it will most likely destroy the world, so its up to four of you to work together and get the disk for me." Mr. Lim said turning around, which is wearing a mask (scary). " Nani!!??" All of four of them said at the same time," Me work with them!?"  
  
" Hai," Mr. Lim answered.  
  
" .Err," Syaoron whispered annoyed," This is really getting annoying,"  
  
" Duh you think?" Sakura hissed.  
  
" Shut up," Syaoron glowered at Sakura.  
  
" Baka." Sakura muttered.  
  
" What did you call me?" Syaoron said standing up from the couch and looked at Sakura right in the eye.  
  
" You heard me loud and clear you baka!" Sakura said standing up too, balling her fist up into Sharon's face. Sakura and Syaoron continue to argue living the other people in the room Sweat-dropping.  
  
" I think they got along well," Tomoyo said sweat-dropping getting some chuckles form the other men.  
  
" Hai," Eriol answered," Nice to meet you I'm Eriol Hiiragisawa,"  
  
" I'm Tomoyo Daidouji nice to meet you too," Tomoyo said smiling sweetly.  
  
" Anyways," Mr. Lim said smiling," We'll be started tommrow morning at seven here, any question?"  
  
~¤~  
  
" Tomoyo-Chan I need to talk to you about something," Sakura said smiling sweetly dragging Tomoyo into the corner who was to busy talking to Eriol- San," You know the photographer Anzai? Fire him."  
  
" He hitted on you?" Tomoyo said raising an eyebrow," What did you do.?"  
  
" Something, that he regretted doing that to me," Sakura said rolling her eyes in annoyance," anyways enough about that, so you like the Eriol character?"  
  
" No we just met silly!" Tomoyo said feeling heat raise up her cheeks," Why do you ask?"  
  
" Nothing at all, just that your blushing," Sakura said giggleing," But anyways imma see you tommrow morning aright? And you look great in that outfit!"  
  
" You look good in that outfit too," Tomoyo commented giggleing," Besides you look good in everything,"  
  
" Uh HUH," Sakura said smiling.  
  
" Aye you make a good couple with Syaoron-Kun," Tomoyo said smiling mischiefly.  
  
" yeah right." Sakura said rolling her eyes," But anyways, lets go or the ' guys' are waiting for us to discuss some stuff,"  
  
" Yeah lets," Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
~¤~  
  
" what are they talking so long for?" Syaoron said frowning," Girls."  
  
" Syaoron-Kun is that right?" Eriol said lookinga t Syaoron," You don't Sakura?"  
  
" No," Syaoron answered looking at the green eyes beauty who was walking towards them.  
  
" Sure yeah right," Eriol said teasing him," Doesn't seem like it to me, but if you keep on insulting her and making her mad she won't like you man,"  
  
" How would you know we just met." Syaoron said smirking at the dark haired young man in front of him," Besides not intresting in girls right now,"  
  
" Are you gay?" Eriol said straight out looking at Syaoron.  
  
" No!" Syaoron said bonking Eriol on the head with he's fist," What a dumb ass."  
  
" Ow," Just said Eriol. 


	4. Part time Agents 4

Sakura Kinomoto- Super Motel & Secret Agent  
  
Syaoron Li- Leader of the Li-Clan & Secret Agent  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji- Famous Designer & Secret Agent  
  
Eriol Hiiragisawa- Manager of a Phone company & Secret Agent  
  
Part Time Agents  
  
Chapter Four: Coffee time Part Time Agents  
  
~~  
  
" Sakura-Chan," Tomoyo said smiling running up to her," You are actually early."  
  
" Don't tease me," Sakura said smiling sweetly," I couldn't sleep last night,"  
  
" Oh," Tomoyo said nodding her head," Just don't fall asleep on our assignments that's all."  
  
" I know," Sakura said letting out a big yawn.  
  
" Ohayo!" Eriol said waving he's hand up high, with Syaoron-Kun in back of him walking," You guys are early!"  
  
" You are too," Tomoyo answered and looking at her watch," We have another hour until we have to go to the office and report, you guys up for a cup of coffee?"  
  
" Sure," Sakura answered," Anything to keep me awake.  
  
" Ok," Eriol said smiling at Tomoyo and Sakura," How bout you Syaoron?"  
  
" Yeah I'm coming," Syaoron said.  
  
~~  
  
" Aww." Sakura said signing and taking a sip out of her coffee," Its so warm in here.out side is so cold!"  
  
" Yeah I know," Syaoron replied.  
  
" You don't expect you to be cold since you are wearing a really short skirt Tomoyo," Sakura pointed out looking at Tomoyo's Outfit, which was a black tight skirt that came up to her thighs, and a tang top that was covered by a big puffy jacket.  
  
" Yeah," Tomoyo said nodding," But later its going to be warm and hot and what are you staring at Eriol-san?"  
  
" Ok," Eriol said blushing lightly on the cheeks making sakura and Syaoron laugh hard leaving Tomoyo smirking.  
  
" Whatever Eriol," Syaoron who was cracking up which accidentally made he's hand over sakura's hand making sakura blush since Syaoron didn't notice.  
  
" Syaoron you hentai!" Sakura said smacking Syaoron across the face then ran out of the coffee shop.  
  
" What?" Syaoron said wide eyes," What did I do," he said looking at Tomoyo and Eriol For help and explain what did he do to make her mad.  
  
" Baka." Eriol said shacking he's head trying not to laugh at the same time.  
  
" Lets go now," Tomoyo said standing up," Its almost time too,"  
  
~~  
  
(Syaoron, Eriol, and Tomoyo walked out of the shop to find.)  
  
" Damn," Sakura yelled said back kicking a guy," Do you guys mind helping me here?"  
  
" No," Tomoyo said jumping into the scene," This is going to be fun, I haven't done this for a long ass time!"  
  
" Feh," Syaoron said smirking," Let me see how good both of them are,"  
  
A guy saw Tomoyo and Started pulling her arm and pulled her body with it making him hold her body tightly. He's head sniffing her neck and smirked.  
  
" You smell good beautiful," The guy said smiling evilly.  
  
" I know," Tomoyo, whispered suducfully," But it's not for you to smell!" Tomoyo said with that she jabbed that guy in the stomach hard and high kicked him right in the face making him fall into the floor groaning. Syaoron and Eriol gasp at her performance.  
  
" Erg," Sakura muttered," this is so annoying," Sakura said within a guys arms rubbing he's hand up and down her butt and somewhere he isn't supposed to touch," Do you mind you perverted bastards?" Sakura said taking he's hand which was running up her flat tummy and was on he's way up her breast and twisted it," Ass hole, you know its impolite to touch a lady's body without permission?" Sakura said and kicked him on he's but and did a double kick right in he's face ( Just imgine you getting hit but two times in the face with high heel boots!.)  
  
(Sakura and Tomoyo continue to knock out every guy, and the next thing they new were they were all pile up in a mountain groaning in pain.)  
  
" Wow," Both Eriol and Syaoron gasp in astonished.  
  
" Wow what?" Sakura said blinking her eyes," You guys did even help making the girls do all the dirty work?"  
  
" I know!" Tomoyo said slapping Eriol on the arm.  
  
" Ow," Eriol said rubbing he's sore arm now," that hurt you know.  
  
" Of course I knew," Tomoyo admitted," That's why I did you dumb ass."  
  
" Eh," Eriol said sweat dropping.  
  
( Sakura and Tomoyo didn't noticed but two guys were sneaking up behind them.)  
  
( Tomoyo and Sakura noticed and both turned around and slapped him in the face two times on each side then they kicked them up there penis making them both fall on the floor green faced )  
  
" Ouch!" Eriol yelled staring at the painful boy on the floor.  
  
" That gotta hurt!" Syaoron shouted," that was evil!"  
  
" Duh," Tomoyo and Sakura said smiling sweetly," That's why we did it!" 


End file.
